


Monster

by avenging_fandoms



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms
Summary: Y/N was forced to marry Thor, her ex-boyfriend's brother, after her father had threatened her. The newly weds attended Tony Stark's Avengers party, where Loki had been attending as well. Y/N excused herself to go freshen up, and Loki took that as an opportunity to talk to her alone. Could the conversation go sour?
Relationships: Loki (Agent of Asgard) & Thor, Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Monster

Thor’s arm rested around your waist as you sat on his thigh, and you sipped your drink, slightly cringing at the strong alcohol but you would drink whatever to get you through the party. Tony stark threw amazing parties no doubt, but Loki stood in the corner and eyed you and his brother the whole night. 

Ever since you and your husband arrived, his eyes were on you two. No one had told Loki you two had gotten married 3 months ago, he wasn’t invited to the wedding. Loki perked up when he saw you holding Thor’s bicep, and his jaw clenched when he saw that shiny ring on your finger. 

Throughout the night, you avoided Loki. You didn’t want to talk to him for many reasons. He was your ex whom you loved for years, you married his brother, and you married his brother without wanting to. You were basically forced into marrying Thor, as your father had given you a time limit of 2 weeks to marry someone or you would be abolished from the planet. 

With Loki not being in your life anymore, and your dad not approving of Loki but Thor, you were forced to marry Thor. You didn’t mind, but the timing and circumstances were not up to your liking. 

As you sat on Thor’s lap, you felt Loki’s stare burning into your skull. You finished the last of your drink, turning back to Thor and interrupting his conversation with Steve. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up, okay?” 

“Alright” He gave you a smile, sitting up and giving you a kiss before rubbing your back. You bring your glass to the bar before heading into the bathroom at the way end of the hall. You close the door and grip the edge of the sink, trying to forgot the way you felt as Loki stared at you. You nearly made eye contact with him and it gave you such nerves, you wanted to vomit. You didn’t want to make eye contact with him, because you were still trying to convince yourself that you weren’t still in love with him, even though you knew you were. 

There was a knock at the door, but before you could even respond, it was opened. The loud clicks of shoes echoed off the marble tile, and you just thought it was Natasha, but were you far off. 

“Loki?” Your eye widen a bit, backing up against the sink. Loki closed the door, running a thumb over his lip. His eyes pierced into yours, and all those feelings rushed back again. 

“You lied to me” He snapped and you jump a bit, furrowing your eyebrows and pushing yourself off the counters a bit and crossing your arms. 

“What? What’re you tal-”

“Thor.. why?” His voice was hoarse, eyes dark as he scanned your eyes for an answer. Your tearful eyes stay trained to the floor, trying to find words to say to the man you still loved, but nothing came out. You knew it was so easy to explain the situation to anyone. Anyone but the man you loved the most. “Say something!” He barked. Your fingers held onto the edge of the sink, looking at the door and thinking of a way you could escape. There was no use, Loki was blocking the door. 

“I’m sorry, Loki. I really am. I didn’t mean to just leave you-”

“For my brother!” He yelled, pulling out his dagger and stepping towards you. “I’ll make him kill you. Slowly.. intimately. In every way he knows you fear. Breaking your heart, just like how you broke mine” 

“You’re a monster, Loki. I can’t believe I've ever loved you. A.. a monster like you!” You exclaim, Loki chuckling as the dagger slightly grazing under your jaw. His smile that once made your stomach swirl with butterflies, now made your stomach jump with fear. 

“Oh no.. you brought the monster” Your eyes widen, slapping your palm flat across his cheek. You huff, pushing him out of the way and storming out of the bathroom. Loki ran his fingers over his cheek, giving himself a devilish smirk in the bathroom mirror.

“I like this” He chuckled, leaving the bathroom and following the sound of your heels. 

“Yn? What’s the matter, love?” Thor asked, shooting up from his seat and holding your arm softly. 

“It’s Loki, Thor. I-I need to go. He’s scaring me” You explained and Thor’s expression drops, eyes darting up once he sees Loki appear from the same hallway you just did. 

“Loki, what have you done to her?!” The attention was now on the three of you, and you felt the size of a pea. 

“Oh, the fun’s just beginning, dear brother” Loki smirked, making your heart drop to your ass, Thor's fist clenching at his side.


End file.
